High Spirit 2
by Neo Namco
Summary: This is the sequel 'High Spirit' in which Misty seeks Ash out again to tell him his life is in danger.
1. The End of A Winning Streak

**HIGH SPIRIT**

**2**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**I can happily say that the first 'High Spirit' was a success, and once I announced I'd be making a sequel, everyone was up for it and it has been much anticipated . I came up with the story before I even finished the first one, and once again that happened to me before I finished this one…what do I mean? wait and find out. But besides that, I'm sure you will like this story just as much, if not, more than the first one. Most sequels usually don't do well, that wont be the case with this one.**

**Those of you that have not read the first story must turn back now and read it!**

There on the bed in what appears to be a hotel room and which there appears to be no one in that room, lies a notebook. It's a blue note book, which has been bent, and written on, and stained by past spilled drinks. The notebook sat there, waiting for it to be taken to it's requested location.

It would soon be on it's way there. A knock was at the door. "Mr. Ketchum?" the man at the door asked. He knocked a few more times but got no answer. He used his key card to unlock the door and venture in. "Mr. Ketchum?" he asked again, but it was clear that Ash was not there.

The man went back into the hall and returned to the room, pushing a cart of cleaning supplies. Then he noticed something written on the large white board against the wall. He read the note and then looked at the notebook on the bed.

…a day later that note book was in the back of a van, sitting, waiting. The back of the delivery van opened and the man that had been driving it picked up the package with the notebook inside, and took it to the front door of the house it was being delivered to.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Within a few seconds a woman came to the door, carrying some travel bags. "Hello." she greeted the man, and sat her bags down.

"Hi. I have a package for you, Mrs. Ketchum." he told her and handed her a package that she wasn't expecting to get, based upon the look on her face.

"Whose it-" she was cut off as the man handed her a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Sign here, please." he pointed to the line she needed to sign. She quickly signed it and the man walked back to the van.

Delia took the package inside and shut the door behind her. She walked to the kitchen and sat it down on the table. Then she walked to the stairway and stood there. "Are you in the shower yet, Tracy?!" she called, looking up the stair.

"…No. not yet. Just a sec." he called back.

Delia murmured and went back into the kitchen. "Well you better hurry up. The flight leaves in two hours, and this is our only shot at getting to see Ash battle. If we don't make the flight, it's your head!" she yelled, feeling stressed. And then her eye caught the package on the table.

She walked up to it and sat down. "It's from Ash?" she read his name on the back, and tore it open. Inside was the blue notebook. She opened it up to the first page. The title at the top was 'Ash's Journal.' and to the right of the title read 'Please read!'

She did as it said and began reading the first entry. 'Hi, Mom. Let me tell you a story…'

…One week earlier

Pikachu leapt into the air, his face full of serious fury on the outdoor battlefield. "Pikachuuu!!!" He released a powerful blast of electricity on the charizard he was pitted against. This was all that was needed to end the battle.

"All right!" Ash jumped into the air, and then ran to his Pikachu, wrapping the pokemon up into a big hug.

"And with that victory, it's number 17 in a row, and his 33rd win in his last 35 battles. He will advance from the preliminary rounds and on to the 'Master Tourney.' Congratulations, Mr. Ketchum." the public address announcer said over the speakers.

Meanwhile the people in the stands were going crazy, and many of them were swamping the field to congratulate Ash and interview him. Camera crews were the first to arrive.

The only few that were not swamping the field were still sitting high up in the bleachers. It was a group of four men all wearing black. Two of them were smoking, the others just glaring down at the people. They did not look happy.

"So it's official. He's the number one seed in the tournament." one of them men spoke.

"And I'm matched up with him first." the leader of the group realized. He had long black hair, with red dyed stripes. He wore a thick leather jacket, which covered his muscular form.

"It doesn't look good." another guys spoke.

The leader blew out smoke, and threw his cigarette forward.

"What are we gonna do?" his friend asked him.

The leader continued looking ahead at the crowd. Then he turned to his gang "We cheat."

Back down on the field, Ash was being interviewed by a female reporter. She stood close to him and spoke into her microphone. "Mr. Ketchum, how have you been able to keep up this consistent winning. A performance like the one your putting on hasn't been seen in almost 14 years."

"I try as hard as I can and never give up. And I keep faith in my pokemon." Ash answered.

"Your first battle in the Master Tourney is next week against Frank Stillwell. You have the number once seed, and Mr. Stillwell has the last seed. Does that mean anything?" she asked.

"No. everyone that's competing is dangerous and should never be underestimated. Every opponent has to be looked at as if he or she is the best of the best."

* * *

That night Ash was in his hotel bedroom. He sat on his bed, talking on the phone. "Guess what, Mom?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I made it through. I'm in the tournament."

"Oh that's wonderful! When does it start?" Delia was jumping up for joy inside.

"Next week." Ash said while looking at the calendar on the wall.

"You can count on me and everyone else to be there cheering you on."

"That's ok, Mom. You need to take care of things back home."

"Nonsense, I'm gonna come keep you company." she argued.

"I have Pikachu with me."

"What about Misty?"

Ash was dead silent.

"Ash?…Sweetie?" Delia became worried for her son.

"She's in Cerulean." Ash finally answered.

"Oh. Well you can count on me to be there for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Well…I need to be going. I have some errands to run."

"Ok. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you next week."

"Ok."

"Bye." she hung up, and Ash sat the phone down on the night stand, next to the radio clock, a flashlight, and his journal.

He turned to Pikachu, who was sitting beside him on the bed. He pet him on the head, and laid down. His mind wandered to his missed friend, Misty. He had tried to forget about her and the situation, trying to get back on track with his life.

But he was reminded of her absence. "I miss you, Misty." he sat up on his bed and looked around the room.

There was a blank white board to the right of a bulletin board, and a television to the right of the white board.

On the bulletin board there were news paper clippings involving his winning performance as a pokemon trainer. There were also pokemon flyers and photos. Photos of his mom and himself. Professor Oak, Gary, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty.

He used to look at photographs and be reminded of good memories from the past. But now all he saw was sadness. Moments that will never be experienced again. The depression that he felt during the four years after Misty didn't show up to meet him at the lake was starting to take over him again.

12:03am the clock read now, Ash was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep. But he was finding it difficult to do so. The song 'Ghost' by Howie Day was playing on the radio.

_lately i've been thinking  
lately i've been dreaming with you  
i'm so resitant to this type of thinking  
oh, now it's shining through  
i was alone for the last time  
before my night's vacation with you  
alive from the first  
now i'm denied by the ghost of you _

_you take yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
please _

Ash lied there, holding Pikachu in his arms. Tears ran down his face. He was startled suddenly when he heard a squeaking noise from behind him.

He released Pikachu from his arms and turned around to grab his flashlight. He turned it on and flashed it in the direction of the noise.

i know there's little use in crying  
it's more wide awake and dying then i'm used to  
i thought we'd walk these streets together  
now i'm hoping that i'll never have to meet you  
step aside from all this anger  
and somewhere in between i can feel you  
ask me should we try again  
i'm thinking no  
y'know, it's not what i believe in  
it's not what i believe in

_you take yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
please  
you make yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
please _

no i, wanna taste you, love  
no i...no i  
no i, just wanna taste you, love

He had the light shining on the whiteboard. There was a drawing in the bottom right hand corner. It was a red heart. Ash smiled and switched off the light. He got back under the covers and went to sleep, feeling better now, knowing he wasn't alone.

standing in your shoes  
i turn and now  
you're standing bare in my doorway  
i only wish that i had been prepared  
i'm gonna have to go along with your way  
just take the plastic camera out  
it's in the pants you borrowed in the driveway  
alive from the first  
now i'm denied by the ghost of you

make yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
please  
you make yourself a photograph and laugh at me  
please

_no i, wanna taste of love  
no i... _

i was alive from the first  
now i'm denied by the ghost of you

* * *

The following morning, Ash sat on his bed reading the newspaper. Pikachu was asleep on the pillow. After reading the front page of the paper, he took it and tacked it to the bulletin board with all the headlines.

On the front page it was the article about him and his winning streak, and an inside look into his first match of the Master Tournament, with a picture of his opponent. The opponent that he was not aware of that would be breaking the rules soon.

Ash walked back to the bed and lightly shook his sleeping pokemon. "Wake up, buddy. It's time to train."

The clock read 6:48am. "Pi." Pikachu woke with a smile, and Ash picked up his pokemon and carried him out the door.

The two left the hotel and walked out into town. They walked through town and into the forest. They walked deep into the forest, and found themselves on a cliff with a great view of the land below.

"Ok, Peek. We've got another big journey ahead of us. Our destiny awaits. It can't be taken lightly. We're gonna train till our muscles ache and our veins pump battery acid." Ash said as he walked in a circle around Pikachu.

"Pika!" he used his agility, while sparking out electricity, getting pumped up.

But Ash and Pikachu were not alone at their spot. They were not alone at all. His opponent was hanging out there as well, along with his group. They remained off in the distance amongst the trees, looking on.

"When are we gonna take him out?" one of them asked.

"Hold on…let him have his fun." Frank said.

Ash and Pikachu continued training. They were working on durability, and keeping Pikachu in a good enough shape to last a long period of time. Pikachu did suicides as Ash encouraged him on.

Less than an hour later the two stopped to take a break. "Good job, buddy." Ash petted his pokemon for a job well down, and then walked over to the edge of the cliff.

He knelt down, and looked at the world below. There was a big lake with the rest of the land being covered in green. "It sure is beautiful huh, Pikachu?"

Pikachu took a spot next to his master and got a look at the view. "Chu." he nodded.

"You better enjoy it while you can." a voice from behind him said.

Ash slowly stood up and turned around. It was Frank, and his gang was behind him, some with their arms crossed, some with their hands in their pockets.

"I don't have the skill to end your winning streak. But I can end your living streak." he took out a gun and pointed it at Ash. He cocked it and smirked.

Ash felt time slowing down, and his life flashing before his eyes. He turned around and looked down below the cliff.

Then he closed his eyes, and leapt forward off the cliff just as he heard the sound of a gun shot.

Frank then pointed his weapon to a frightened pikachu.

"Pika pi!!!"

And the gun went off…

…**To Be Continued…**

**Don't worry folks, it's not over yet. There's plenty more ahead. Including the return of Misty. So stay tuned, sit back and prepare for yet another journey.(And sorry about this opener being so short)**


	2. Surprises

**HIGH SPIRIT**

**2**

**Part Two**

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Delia pushed her son's journal away from her in disbelief of what she just read. Her eyes were filled with tears. "How could Misty be dead? And the whole time?" she wiped her eyes. She had just read what the situation turned out to be from the first 'High Spirit' story and as you can imagine it was quite a shock to discover what Misty was the entire way through it.

Through the window ahead of her, she could see it was raining. She leaned forward to slide the journal she pushed away back towards her. Once it was back in place, she resumed reading. She read through until she was at the part where chapter one of this story ended on.

'For though my life was at jeopardy that moment on the cliff, the news of Misty's death still remained the scariest encounter of my life. Even the events that would follow it would not match the rate of my heartbeat. But a truly shocking and surprising revolution would still be breached.' and Ash's story continues…

It was a quiet and peaceful scene by the lake. The water began to sparkle as the sun rose over the mountain. Then a body slowly emerged from the water and crawled on to the shore in soaking wet clothes.

It was Ash. He breathed heavily and dripped everywhere. He took a seat in the grass, facing the water. His eyes wandered the surrounding. His heavy breathing reduced over time. "Pikachu?" he stood up as he called out his pokemon's name.

"Pikachu!" he shouted. "Pikachu! Where are you?!" he wandered the area, searching. "Pikachu!"

He walked into the woods that surrounded the lake. He walked through the trees, looking for his friend, and his way back to the hotel. He walked till his feet became sore and blistered.

Several hours later he reached an unfamiliar town. It seemed pretty empty. As he walked into the town, few people walked the streets with him. He came across a bar called 'Joe's Tav.' "I need a beer." he said and walked into the joint.

When he got inside he looked around. There were a few tables pushed against the wall. It was an old and dirty place. A row of stools were lined at the counter, and the bartender had his back to Ash, as he was cleaning some glasses.

There were two TV's attached to the ceiling. One was on CNN, and the other was ABC's NBA Sunday game between the Dallas Mavericks and Phoenix Suns. There were two other customers inside. A man at one of the stools, drinking his beer, and a mysterious figure in a coat with a hood on, staring at the TV.

The barking of some houndour outside seemed to aggravate the bartender, Joe. Ash walked up to the counter to order. "Excuse me. Could I get a beer?" but he got no answer, as Joe continued to stand with his back to Ash.

"A-hem. Could I get a beer, sir?" he got no answer once again. "Sir? Could I-"

"Yeah-yeah I hear youse! Shut up! Damn!" Joe turned around and clenched his fist.

The burst of anger startled Ash and he quickly sat down on a stool. He was soon joined by the figure in the coat.

"I'd like another glass, Joe. And one for my friend." the person spoke with a familiar female voice.

"Friend?…eh, ok." Joe filled up the glasses.

"Huh?" Ash stared at the person, the hood still over her head.

"Here you are." Joe handed her the drinks.

"Thanks. But who are you?" Ash asked her as she handed him a glass.

She took a drink from her glass and removed her hood.

"Oh my god…Misty?" Ash couldn't believe it.

"Hi, Ash." she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" she exclaimed happily.

"How can Joe see you?" Ash asked quietly.

She took her locket out from it's tucked position in her shirt "I've got his picture."

"Oh." Ash had a very confused and seemingly scared expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Ash? You look like you've seen a ghost." she laughed, along with Ash. "Sorry. But I have to use that line sometime."

"I'm glad to see you." Ash smiled at her.

"And I'm glad to talk to you again."

"How did you know I would be here?" Ash asked.

"I've been following you. Watching over you. A guardian angel is what I was trying to be. But-" her explanation was interrupted as Ash noticed something outside.

"Is that who I think it is?" he saw someone familiar through the window.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Misty asked him.

"That guy outside." he got off the stool and went outside. Misty got off her own stool and followed him.

Ash walked across the empty street to an old man seated behind a stand.

"Hello, Ash, Misty." he greeted them.

"You're the guy who sold me a blue locket." Ash pointed to him.

"Indeed." the old man nodded.

"Did you know about the locket's magic…glow-thing?" Ash asked him.

"Of course. I discovered it."

"What the?" Ash became sidetracked once again by yet another person. He saw down the street a man with his hands in his pockets. He walked away from Misty and the old man and towards the person.

The old man watched as walked off, along with Misty. "Ash has a very short attention span. He did the same thing to me earlier." Misty told him.

"I know." the old man nodded.

Ash caught up with the man. He had dirty, black, messy hair, shooting out in all directions from the top of his head. He also had a thick black beard on his chin.

"Excuse me, sir. Could I ask you something?"

The man looked at Ash and nodded.

"Are you wearing a locket?"

The man shook his head 'no.'

"Oh…" Ash turned away from the person and back to Misty. He saw her talking to the old man, and opening her back pack.

"Why do you want to know?" the man asked him.

Ash turned back to face him. "…Huh? Uh. never mind…I thought you were someone else. Sorry." Ash turned around to get back to Misty.

"See you around, kid." the man said as he continued walking on his way, with his hands in his pockets.

Ash turned around and watched him walk away. Then he went back to Misty.

"What were you doing, Ash? Who was that guy?" Misty asked him, concerned.

"Uh, no one." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"As I have already explained to your friend, Ash. I am your grandfather." the old man spoke up.

"What?" Ash raised his eyebrow. The confusion surrounding him was continuously adding on.

The man that claimed to be his grandfather pulled out a black circle shaped locket from inside his shirt. "I died when you were still in your mama's womb. I always wanted a grandson. And I have been able to watch you over the years. And have now been able to talk to you after discovering a special kind of water." he pulled out some water bottles and set them on the table in front of him. "There is a special body of water which I can not speak of. Even to you two. Just by painting the special liquid over a locket will keep it's magic within it forever. Why does it allow the living to see the dead? I don't know. I believe it may be because the lord works in mysterious ways."

"…Wow…all this information is a little overwhelming." Ash said, not really sure if he could believe any of this. It all sounded a little out there to him.

"Take your time." his grandfather told him.

"You know what? This is all very interesting and everything, but I have to go find Pikachu. He's still out there in the woods." Ash took Misty's hand and they started off to their mission to find the lost pokemon.

"But-"

"Sorry. I have to go." Ash continued on, pulling Misty as he went, leaving his disappointed grandpa behind.

"Ash, you've been going in fast motion." Misty said, releasing herself from his grip.

"I'm a hyper person full of energy." he said.

"But your just gonna leave your grandfather behind? Your grandfather that you just met?" Misty asked him, with her arms crossed.

"I met him before, obviously. Or I wouldn't be able to see you."

"Yes you would."

"Look. I'm just really worried about Pikachu right now. I can't stand being away from my friends for too long. It hurts me." he told her, crossing his arms as well.

"I understand." Misty looked into his eyes. Sad eyes.

"I just got reunited with you since our departure. I found out that I have a grandfather who sold me a magic locket and who died before I was born and I also saw someone that I could have sworn was…" Ash trailed off.

"…Was what?" Misty asked.

"Nothing. Let's get going." he started walking off towards the woods.

Misty sighed and went after him.

* * *

After traveling through the trees for a long period of time, the two finally reached the lake where Ash had fallen into the day before. "This is where I last saw Pikachu." Ash said, as he started walking around the area looking for him. 

"Pikachu! Where are you?!" he shouted as loud as he could.

Misty joined in. "Pikachu? Pikachu! Come out!"

After about five minutes of shouting Pikachu's name the two sat down in the grass to take a break. "Where could he be?" Ash asked himself.

"I'm sure Pikachu is looking for you too. He's probably going to a place where he knows you'll go." Misty said, trying to brighten things up.

"You think?"  
"Yeah. Maybe he went back to the hotel." Misty suggested.

"Hey. Maybe your right, Mist." Ash lied down on his back and looked up at the clear sky above.

Misty lied down right next to him, and joined in looking up at the sky.

"I know I always say this when I see you, but…it's good to see you again, Mist." he said, closing his eyes.

"I never get tired of it." she replied.

"And now I definitely have a high spirit. I got depressed again when you left. Now that your back, my spirit has sky rocketed and I feel better than ever." Ash said proudly.

"…That's great." Misty smiled, and then frowned.

The two lied there like that for half an hour, just glad to be in each other's company.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know _

I love you  
I loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
_All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know _

That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you

Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore ('Far Away' by Nickelback)

"I have something for you, Ash." Misty finally spoke after the long period of silence.

"Oh? What is it?" Ash asked, rolling over to face her.

She rolled on to her side and faced him. "You bought me this locket, so I wanted to get you something." she said, sitting up to get something out of her back pack.

"You didn't have to do that. After all I got you that locket like five years ago."

"So? I think you'll need this." she said, pulling out the object.

What Ash saw made his eyes go wide. It was his classic hat he wore throughout his pokemon journey.

"I bought it from your grandfather when you wandered off earlier. I thought that you should get it back." she said, and placed it on his head.

"So…a dead person bought something from another dead person? Don't you think that's kind of weird?" Ash asked.

"I guess you could say that." Misty said. "But I wish you wouldn't use the word 'dead' because it brings me down." Misty's eyes widened "But also it's not such a bad thing!" she said quickly. "It's something that everyone should accept."

Ash sighed. "Well thanks again." Ash touched the bill of his hat.

"Just don't lose it again, please."

"I wont." Ash smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Do you want to go to the hotel to look for Pikachu?" she asked him.

"Sure." he nodded, and he got up on to his feet, and then helped Misty on to hers.

* * *

Meanwhile in another open field not too far away, the gang that tried to kill Ash earlier were all standing in a circle, chatting. "Now you'll be getting a first round bye. And against one of the best poke'mon trainers in years. It's perfect." one of the men said to the leader, Frank. 

"But your still the last seed. Wont we have to be doing some more cheating?" another member asked.

"Of course." Frank responded. "Just not as extreme."

"What else can we do?"

"I don't know. It's your job to figure it out." Frank yelled at him. Then he noticed something off in the distance. In between the trees, he could see movement passing them. He couldn't believe who he saw.

"Oh my god…" he was stunned.

"What is it, Frank?" his friend asked.

"It's Ash!" he pointed to the trees.

"Where?" his men all asked in unison, looking in the direction Frank was pointing.

"Right the hell over there! Let's go!" he yelled and started running. His men ran after him.

Ash stopped, as he heard the sound of feet hitting the ground. He looked to his right to see Frank and his men running towards them.

"Oh shit! We have to go." Ash said, starting to walk again.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"We're being chased." he said, and the two started running deep into the woods.

"You son of a bitch! don't let them get away!" Frank yelled as the gang chased them.

"We have to hide somewhere. We can't outrun them." Ash said as the ran through the trees.

"There!" Misty shouted.

"Where?"

"Behind that big tree." Misty pointed. The two pulled up in front of the noticeably bigger tree than all the others and hid behind it.

Within the next ten seconds, Frank and his gang came running by, looking in every direction for them.

When the sound of their running faded, the two emerged from behind the tree and leaned against it, still catching their breath.

"I can't believe those guys." Ash said, and slid down against the tree, so he was sitting up against it.

Misty remained standing, and looking off into the direction where the group went. "That's it…" she said, still looking in the direction.

"What's it?" Ash asked.

"That's why I came back. I came back to tell you something important." she said, taking a seat next to him.

"Which is…?"

"Those guys that were chasing us are up to no good. It was a gang of corrupt poke'mon trainers that don't play by the rules."

"Oh?"

"Frank Stillwell, who your supposed to meet in the first round of the Master Tournament is the leader of the gang, and the most corrupt of all them. His plan was to murder you so he wouldn't have to face you in the tournament." Misty explained.

Ash was shocked. "They almost succeeded, at the cliff. He fired a gun at me, but I jumped into the lake. But Pikachu was still up there. Maybe HE has Pikachu with him." Ash wondered.

"I have to act as your guardian angel now and keep you safe from him." Misty told him.

"You'll do a good job." Ash smiled, after a few seconds, Misty followed with a smile of her own.

"I have go get Pikachu now."

"Pallet Town isn't too far from here. Maybe Pikachu…" Misty said

"Maybe Pikachu went there? That's a good point. Let's go." Ash pointed in Pallet's direction and the two walked off.

Frank and his people were stopped in the woods, all panting, and catching their breath. "Are you sure you saw him?" one of the men asked.

"I'm positive. He was with a girl." Frank said, gritting his teeth.

"What girl?"

"I don't know. But I know I saw him walking with a girl." Frank kicked the dirt in frustration.

"Maybe you were seeing things." another guy teased.

"I wasn't seeing things, damn it! That bastard is alive. And we need to find him before he squeals."

…**To be continued…**

**So you know what to look for in the next chapter. Ash and Misty are going to Pallet Town to look for Pikachu, and Frank and his gang are after them for one more attempt at murder. And possibly the mystery of the man Ash saw in town will be revealed. Wait and see…**


	3. Destination

HIGH SPIRIT 2

Part Three

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Delia Ketchum continued reading the notebook her son sent her. She did not want to move forward, but her curiosity out weighed her fear. Lightening flashed outside the kitchen window with the sound of thunder following soon after.

'So Misty and I started for Pallet to find my beloved Pikachu and visit my family. The journey we had just begun, our walk in the woods, included important pieces to an incredible conclusion.'

Ash and Misty walked side by side through the tall thick grass, and in between the endless amount of trees. They held hands to make sure a separation would not happen again. Silence had been en stored during the last several minutes, when Ash decided to ask a question he'd been wanting to know the answer to for years.

"Did you find out why my grandfather wanted me hat in exchange for the locket I gave you?" he came to a halt and Misty kept going, but the grip Ash hand on her caused her to stop shortly after.

"Oh, he, um..." Misty paused, trying to remember what the old man told her "He told me that he doesn't only want to make money from his sells, but also trade for an item he could clean it up and have another thing to make money off of."

"Eh, so he's also just a ghost trying to make a profit. If i knew him better i might understand, but i just think that's funny. And smart." he chuckled.

Misty followed with a laugh of her own. "Everyone needs money. Even the invisible."

"Apparently." Ash nodded and chuckled again. "Oh. Did you have to give him an item too?"

"Yep." Misty replied quickly with a nod.

"Really?" Ash was surprised.

"Yeah." Misty smiled.

"What did you have to give up?"

"A little red purse that i carry in my back pack. I dont really use it and that's the least valuable item i have in my pack."

"As long as it wasn't important." Ash said. The conversation ended an their journey continued.

* * *

Meanwhile...Frank Stillwell and his gang of corrupted poke'mon trainers are comfortably sitting in their hotel suite back where the Master Tournament was being held. One man sat at a desk, fiddling with a lap top while the others sat on the couch and in chairs, talking about women, sports, and movies. "I really think the Brewers have a shot at the title this year." one of the guys said. 

"No way. St. Louis is coming back. You'll see." another man argued.

"Remember when the Guy's Choice Awards was on Spike TV?" someone asked.

"Yeah." many of the other men responded with nods.

"Well they had the category 'hottest Jessica' with Alba and Biel as the two nomines. But i think Simpson is way hotter than Biel. She should have been the second nomine. But oh well, Alba ended up winning. So it all worked out." the guys said, everyone apparently agreed, as they all nodded.

"Anyone here gonna see that new Michael Moore movie, 'Sicko?'" a guy asked.

"Fuck Moore!" Frank exclaimed as he stood up from his spot on a chair.

Everyone was stunned at his outburst, though they all knew he was an emotional person. "Maybe he should make a documentary called 'Super slim me please! Please!'" he yelled.

"He actually didn't make 'Super Size Me'...and i for one agree with everything he has to say." the man that asked the question about seeing 'Sicko' said. He was obviously new in this group, or he wouldn't be going on like this.

Frank pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the guy's face. "Say that again and we wont be bowling for Columbine, we'll be bowling with your head. So shut the hell up!" he yelled, still pointing the gun in his face.

The man didn't really seem to fear Frank, but apologized anyways. "Sorry."

Frank pulled the gun back and stuck it into his back pocket.

"Mr. Stillwell." the guy sitting at the laptop called.

"What?!" Frank asked angrily.

"I found his house."

Frank and his men approached the computer. "He wont have the home advantage for long." Frank smirked.

On the computer screen was a picture of Ash, and the detailed info about the location of his house.

* * *

Back to the couple walking through the woods, they had reached a small clearing that was perfect for a camping spot. Ash walked around to scout the area. 

"Do you even know where we are?" Misty asked. Then she took a seat on a log. She crossed her arms over her body and shivered. The temperature was in the low sixties and getting cooler.

"I know where we are. Don't worry." Ash said as he walked around.

"I don't think you do know. You've always had a bad sense of direction."

"Excuse me, but at least i was trying to be a leader back then." Ash defended himself.

"A leader of what? 24/7 camper's club?" Misty urged the fight on.

"Besides, Brock was the one with the map. Blame him." Ash pointed behind him as if to imply their older friend was really there.

"Real mature Ash. Blame the guy that isn't even here to defend himself." Misty shook her head.

"Look whose talking, your the one who started this crap." Ash fought back.

The two were in full heat, not blinking as they glared at each other with fire in their eyes. Then the two eventually cracked by each breaking a smile, followed by hard core giggles.

When the laughing finally subsided after a few minutes, they greeted each other with a comforting hug. "I can't believe we just did that." Misty said with her eyes closed, comfortable in Ash's arms.

"I know." Ash said, also happy to be in his friend's arms "There's still kids inside of us. Kids that are very stupid."

"I'm sorry." Misty apologized

"Don't be. I think our silly fights have somehow made us closer, ya know?" Ash looked into her eyes.

She starred back and said "No. I don't know." she laughed.

"Let's just forget it and set up camp."

Misty nodded while Ash removed some contents from his back pack, such as a sleeping bag and matches.

Hours passed and nightfall was upon them. The two sat beside one another on the ground in front of the fire that was started awhile ago. Wrappers from nutrition, but mostly candy bars that the two ate littered the ground. Dr. Pepper cans were also mixed in with the trash.

Misty held her blue heart shaped locket in her hands, fiddling with it.

"Misty..." Ash started.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Are you, are you gonna tell everyone about what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him.

"You know...that your a ghost." he reminded her.

She did not answer. It was about half a minute later when she responded. "No."

"No?" Ash questioned.

"I wish i had the courage to do so. But it would be too hard." she said, looking at her locket.

"Your gonna have to tell them eventually." Ash rubbed her left arm as if to say everything was all right.

"It's harder to do than you think." she replied.

"I can imagine." he said.

Misty looked into his brown eyes. She took his hat off and set it aside. Then she put her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging him.

Ash grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms down. Then he bent forward and kissed her on the lips. Misty kissed back, and the two held their lips together with tongues intertwined for several minutes before they separated.

A few minutes later the two lie in their sleeping bags next to each other, holding hands as sleep over-took them.

In the morning the sun shined brightly over Ash's face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky. He heard singing not too far from him, it was coming from Misty, who sat against a tall tree.

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

Ash got out of his bag and stood up. "Morning, Mist." he greeted her, causing the singing to stop.

"Good morning, Ashy. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a baby Snourlax." he replied.

"good." Misty laughed.

"What song were you singing?" Ash asked her.

" 'Scars' by Papa Roach. It's definitely one of my top three, if not most favorite song there is." she told him. Then she stood up and walked over to him with a smile. She bent down in front of him and picked up his hat. "Put your hat on. I paid a lot for this."

He took it from her hands "Ok." and placed it on his head. "You have to put your locket on too. I paid a lot for that as well."

She picked it up and placed it around her neck.

"Good. Now let's get going." Ash said with a smile.

"All right. Let's roll up the sleeping bags." Misty went to her bag and started rolling it up.

Ash did not as he noticed the ground was muddy. "Did it rain last night?"

"Huh?" Misty's attention went from her sleeping bag to him.

"The ground is all muddy. It wasn't when we got here." he observed with confusion.

"I guess it did rain. We must have been in a deep sleep." Misty responded.

Ash then noticed shoe prints all over the area. Misty joined him in his spot. "Looks like someone was here last night." Misty said "Maybe THEY watered the ground."

"This is strange." Ash rubbed the top of his head.

"Don't worry about it. We have to go." Misty tugged the back of his shirt.

"Right." the two packed up their stuff and got back on the trail.

* * *

'I just couldn't understand it. How could the ground be muddy when it was dry when I went to sleep? How could it rain or be watered without Misty or I knowing about it? An explanation was needed. And unfortunately I would get one in the coming days.' a blast of thunder startled Delia and forced her to stop reading the notebook. 

She didn't know why, but she was crying. She realized that her son was in danger and that she had to do something about it. She got up from the table and paced in the kitchen. Then she thought she should check out the rest of the notebook. So she sat back down and resumed reading.

After walking for more than a day, Ash and Misty were finally out of the thick forest with a clear path ahead of them. They came to a green grassy hill top to see their destination below.

"There it is. Pallet Town." Ash said, pointing to his home town.

"Are you ready?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." he said and took off running towards the town with his female companion following close behind.

It didn't take long to get to the house Ash grew up in as a child. But Misty arrived a little later, not being able to keep up with the high energy boy. "Hurry up, Mist!" he shouted before knocking on the door.

Misty found herself at the house and walked to the front door where Ash stood. The door opened to reveal Delia standing there.

"Oh-my-goodness!" she grabbed her boy and squeezed him tightly. "What are you doing here?!" she shoved him away with anger. She had gone from surprised and excited to upset in a matter of seconds.

"I came to see if Pikachu was here." Ash explained.

"No. why would Pikachu be here?" his mom asked, puzzled.

Ash sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Is everything all right?" Delia asked, worried.

"We'll explain inside." Misty put a hand on Ash's right shoulder.

The three were inside, sitting in the living room. Ash and Misty sat together on the couch. Delia sat in a recliner nearest to her son.

"I was training Pikachu away from the city to prepare for my next battle. Things didn't go as plan however as I stood on the cliff looking at the landscape below." Ash explained "A gang of bad poke'mon trainers emerged from the trees, including my next opponent during the Master Tournament. He pulled out a gun and fired at me. I was able to dodge the bullet and jump off the cliff and land in a lake.

Delia's jaw hung open. She was stunned beyond belief. "There is so much evil in this world."

"But…but Pikachu was still up there and I have no idea what happened to him. I thought maybe he might come here looking for me. But I guess not." Ash lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Delia came over and hugged her son.

"Maybe Frank has Pikachu." Misty suggested.

"You think?" Ash asked.

"He might be holding him hostage so you'll come try and rescue him." Misty theorized.

"Maybe." Ash rubbed his right cheek hard a couple of times. "We should go find them." he stood up, ready to roll again.

"Ash, Misty." Brock ran into the room. He looked excited to see them.

"Brock?" Ash and Misty asked in unison, surprised to see him standing there.

"Long time no see." he walked in front of the couch and hugged the two.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I came here to stay before all of us would go and see you in the tournament." Brock explained.

Professor Oak walked into the room "Hello, everybody." he waved.

"Hi, Professor Oak." Ash and Misty said in unison.

"So Ash, tell us about your poke'mon battles." Oak sat down on a rocking chair.

"Well I went on two very long winning streaks this past season with thirty three victories in thirty five battles. It's interesting because if it weren't for a couple little miscues, I could have had a winning streak of thirty six wins straight, which would be the longest streak ever." Ash finished with a proud look on his face.

"Wow." Professor Oak was definitely impressed by who he considered to be his son almost.

"Also, I finished my rookie season with the most wins ever by a trainer in his first year." Ash bragged.

"That's cool." Brock gave a thumbs up.

"I'm also having one of the best seasons in over ten years by a trainer at this level. My performance has been 'extremely exciting' as described by broadcaster, Ken Gates." Ash continued his bragging.

"You want extremely exciting?" Brock asked "I now have a girlfriend." he pulled out his wallet from his pant pocket and took out a photograph of her.

Ash and Misty leaned in to look at it. She had tanned skin with brown eyes and straight brown hair, that went past her shoulders.

"She's a cutie." Ash commented.

"Congratulations, Brock." Misty patted her friend on the back. "What's her name?"

"Kate, Kate Spears." Brock replied.

"Good to see it's coming together for all of us." Delia smiled.

But Misty became saddened and her eyes were full of tears…

* * *

That night Ash and Misty lay in bed together talking. Talking about old memories from their poke'mon adventures. "I'm telling you, we would have made great radio personalities in Goldenrod." Ash said. 

"You think so, huh?" Misty smiled.

"Yeah. Especially you." he rubbed his hand on her head.

"Would Brock be there too?" Misty asked.

"Sure. The Ash, Misty, and Brock Show. Sounds great." he laughed.

"I see you have that photograph on display." Misty said.

"Huh?"

"On your desk." she looked at his desk in front of the bed, beside the dresser. It was the photograph that featured Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Max, and May sitting on a log in front of a river. The blue glowing light situated behind Ash with a darker blue heart shape in the center. It had been framed.

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you about that picture." Ash said, getting up to grab it. He returned to the bed with the picture and handed it to Misty.

She looked at it carefully, and touched the spot in the picture where the blue glow was. "That's you isn't it?" Ash asked.

She looked to him "Yeah. It is. It is."

"I can't believe you were there that day."

"I wanted to be apart of the picture." she said. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered that moment like it just happened yesterday…

- "Ok everyone I want to get a picture of all of you together in front of the river." Delia said, holding a digital camera in her hands.

"Ok, Mrs. Ketchum." May said with a smile.

"Where's Ash at?" Delia noticed her son was no where to be seen.

"I know where he is." Brock said.

Not too far down the river was Ash and Pikachu, sitting on a small cliff that was up over the water. He looked sad as he pet his poke'mon. then a slight chuckle escaped his throat from a memory that came by his mind.

"Ash." Brock stepped into the scene.

"Hey, Brock." Ash met his eyes.

"Did you come over here to reminisce?" Brock asked, taking a seat beside him on the ground.

"Yeah. This is where I first met Misty, and every time I come here I'm reminded of that moment where we first laid eyes on each other." he smiled, memorizing the moment once again.

"I don't think you ever told me how you first met. I know you met at this river, but no other detail." Brock said, throwing a rock into the water.

"Well…" Ash started "I had dived into the river with Pikachu to escape a flock of angry spearrow's. Misty was sitting in this very spot, fishing. She was hoping for some whoppers, but she hooked me instead, and pulled me out of the water with her rod."

"Wow." Brock smiled, imagining what the moment looked like.

"She asked me if I was ok and I said 'yeah.' But evidentially she was talking to Pikachu because after I gave my response she slapped me across the face. I was definitely surprised and angry when it happened. But now it tickles me every time I think about it." he laughed after he finishing his flashback.

"She's quite the character." Brock smiled, making Ash laugh once again.

"I miss her so much. Wish she was here." he said.

"Me too. But she has to take care of the gym. Now come on, your mom wants to take a picture of all of us." Brock grabbed his friend and helped him up.

The two walked over to Delia and the other's. "There you boy's are now go sit on that log." she pointed to a log in front of the river, where May and Max already sat. drops of rain started to fall from the black cloudy sky. "Oh shoot. We have to hurry."

Ash and Brock joined their friends on the log and posed for the picture. The flash from the camera went off, thus ending the flashback-

"I was there with you that day." Misty said, choked up in her tears. Ash hugged her tightly. "I sat by you and heard everything you said. Then I decided to get behind you in the picture as to imagine I was truly there with all of you, and apart of the group."

Ash was choked up himself. He fought back the tears as he hugged his friend.

Delia was also in tears as she read this part in the notebook. They were streaming down her cheeks like a water fall. "It's not fair. This world is so unfair." she said, and continued to read.

"Ash…we've kissed twice now and it's led nowhere." Misty changed the topic.

"Huh?"

"A year ago we made out on the couch in the living room. Then just last night we kissed again." Misty said

"Uh-huh." Ash nodded, knowing where this was headed.

"So the question is…do you, do you love me?" Misty asked.

Ash looked deep into her aqua blue eyes, and replied "Yes. Have for many years. And for many years to come."

"I've known for awhile. I just wanted to hear you say it out loud."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Since I've been invisible I have spied on you when you thought you were alone, revealing secrets in your notebook and out loud." Misty confessed.

"Wh-wh-wha…hey. That's invasion of privacy." Ash said, sort of angry.

"Yeah, but that was before I discovered what my locket could do. Come on, Ash, I was dead. I wanted to know the stuff I never knew." Misty explained.

"Guess that would be pretty dumb of me to be mad about that." Ash thought.

"Yes, it would." Misty smiled.

"Now it's my turn to ask the question." Ash started "Do you love me?"

"Of course. You're my first, my only, and my only forever more."

The two kissed. It wasn't long until their kissing grew more passionate. Ash now lay on top of Misty, kissing her neck, causing her to moan. She removed his hat and tossed it on the floor.

…To be continued…

Thanks for reading. I expect lots of reviews, the ones that say things like: 'Finally!' 'hurry with the next chapter' 'this sucks' 'this was pointless' 'you suck' 'go to hell!' and etc. I hoped at least one of you liked it.


End file.
